Labour
Table 4–2: Primary Skills for Hirelings Key Typical Wage Active/ Hireling Primary Skills Abilities NPC Class Per Day 1 Sedentary Alchemist Alchemy Int Expert 1 gp S Animal tender/groom Handle Animal Cha Commoner 1 sp A Animal trainer Handle Animal, Animal Empathy Cha Expert 8 sp S Animal trainer, exotic Handle Animal, Animal Empathy Cha Expert 1 gp 4 S Apothecary Knowledge (herbs), Alchemy Int Expert 1 gp S Appraiser Appraise Int Expert 3 sp S Architect Profession (architect) Wis Expert 5 sp S Armorer Craft (armorsmithing) Int Expert 3 sp S Barrister Diplomacy Cha Expert 1 gp S Blacksmith Craft (blacksmithing) Int Expert 3 sp S Bookbinder Craft (bookbinding) Int Expert 3 sp S Bowyer Craft (bowmaking) Int Commoner or expert 3 sp S Brazier Craft (brassmaking) Int Expert 3 sp S Brewer Craft (brewing) Int Commoner or expert 3 sp S Butler Diplomacy, Profession (butler) Cha, Wis Expert 5 sp S Carpenter Craft (woodworking) Int Expert 3 sp S Cartographer Craft (mapmaking), Forgery Int Expert 4 sp A Cartwright Craft (woodworking) Int Commoner or expert 2 sp S Chandler Craft (candlemaking) Int Commoner or expert 2 sp S Clerk Profession (clerk) Wis Commoner or expert 4 sp S Cobbler Craft (shoemaking) Int Commoner or expert 3 sp S Coiffeur Profession (hairdresser) Wis Commoner 2 sp S Coffinmaker Craft (woodworking) Int Commoner or expert 3 sp S Composer Perform (any) Cha Expert 4 sp S Cook Profession (cook) Wis Commoner or expert 1 sp A Cooper Craft (woodworking) Int Commoner or expert 3 sp S Courier (in town) Knowledge (local area), Run feat Int, Con Commoner 2 cp 5 A Courier (out of town) Knowledge (local area), Ride Int, Dex Commoner 2 cp 5 A Coppersmith Craft (coppersmithing) Int Expert 3 sp S Dowser Intuit Direction Wis Commoner or adept 1 gp S Dyer Craft (dyemaking) Int Expert 2 sp S Embalmer Profession (embalmer), Alchemy Wis, Int Expert 3 sp S Engineer Profession (engineer) Wis Expert 5 sp S Engineer, siege Knowledge (tactics) Int Expert 2 gp A Entertainer/performer Perform (any) Cha Commoner or expert 4 sp A Fletcher Craft (bowmaking) Int Expert 3 sp S Footman Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility) Cha, Int Commoner 1 sp A Gemcutter Craft (gemcutting) Int Expert 4 sp S Goldsmith Craft (goldsmithing) Int Expert 4 sp S Governess Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility) Cha, Int Expert 4 sp S Guide (wilderness) Knowledge (local), Wilderness Lore Int, Wis Commoner or expert 3 sp A Guide (city) Knowledge (local), Diplomacy Int, Cha Commoner or expert 3 sp A Haberdasher Craft (hatmaking) Int Commoner or expert 2 sp S Healer (spellcaster) Heal, cure light wounds Wis Adept 5 sp 3 A Horner Craft (hornworking) Int Expert 3 sp S Interpreter Speak Language Int Expert 3 sp S Jeweler Craft (jewelmaking) Int Expert 4 sp S Laborer Craft (any) or none Str 2 Commoner 1 sp A Launderer Profession (launderer) Wis Commoner 1 sp S Limner/painter Craft (painting) Int Commoner or expert 6 sp S Locksmith Craft (locksmithing) Int Expert 4 sp S Maid Profession (maid) Wis Commoner 1 sp S Masseuse Profession (masseuse) Wis Expert 2 sp S Matchmaker Diplomacy, Sense Motive Cha, Wis Commoner 2 sp S Midwife Profession (midwife) Wis Commoner or expert 3 sp S Miller Craft (milling) Int Commoner or expert 2 sp S Navigator Intuit Direction, Profession (sailor) Wis Expert 3 sp A Nursemaid Profession (nursemaid) Wis Commoner 1 sp S Painter, portrait Craft (painting) Int Expert 1 gp S Parchmentmaker Craft (parchmentmaking) Int Expert 3 sp S Pewterer Craft (pewtermaking) Int Expert 3 sp S Polisher/cleaner Profession (cleaner) Wis Commoner 8 cp S Porter Craft (any) or none Str 2 Commoner 1 sp A Potter Craft (potterymaking) Int Commoner 2 sp S Sage Knowledge (any) Int Expert 2 gp 4 S Sailor (crew) Profession (sailor) Wis Commoner or expert 1 sp A Sailor (mate) Profession (sailor), Intimidate Wis, Cha Expert 4 sp A Scribe Profession (scribe) Wis Expert 3 sp S Sculptor Craft (sculpting) Int Expert 6 sp S Shepherd Handle Animal Cha Commoner 1 sp A Shipwright Craft (shipmaking) Int Expert 1 gp S Silversmith Craft (silversmithing) Int Expert 4 sp S Skinner Craft (skinning) Int Commoner 3 sp S Soapmaker Craft (soapmaking) Int Commoner or expert 1 sp S Soothsayer (spellcaster) Scry, divination Int Expert or adept 1 gp 3 S Tanner Craft (tanning) Int Commoner or expert 2 sp S Teamster Handle Animal, Ride Cha, Dex Commoner 3 sp A Valet Diplomacy Cha Commoner 2 sp A Vintner Craft (winemaking) Int Expert 4 sp S Weaponsmith Craft (weaponsmithing) Int Expert 4 sp S Weaver Craft (weaving) Int Commoner or expert 2 sp S Wheelwright Craft (wheelmaking) Int Expert 3 sp S 1 If a hireling is being paid to create a specific item, use item prices and working times instead. Wage given is for longterm retention of services. Wages do not include the cost of materials or tools. 2 Laborers and porters commonly have a Craft skill but are hired for their strength and endurance. 3 Daily wage only. Each casting of a spell costs additional money (see Hiring Spellcasters, below). 4 Minimum daily wage; exotic animal trainers and sages often charge more than this for their services. 5 Per mile.